The Conflict with Construction
by Payne girl
Summary: Bella, alice and rosalie are single and content with their lifes until they go to work and come across the perfect guys they can imagine. will their quick action result in a difficult road to their happy ending or will it just end.
1. Chapter 1

i dont own twilight or any of stephenie meyers characters

The steamy making of construction

Chapter one

Bella:

Beep, beep, beep the alarm went off and I had to get up. Another day and another adventure. I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I live in San Francisco with my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie. Alice is the hot annoying pixie shopaholic freak, but you have to love her, Rosalie is the sexy enforcer in our group but has her soft side when she wants it and me I'm the plain Jane. Alice thinks I'm stubborn but I just like things my way. I got dressed in my business clothes and went to get food.

"Bella, Bella, Bella what have I told you, you have to add a little something to your outfit" Alice said.

"Alice we are going to work we do not need to add a little something" I replied. We worked for a business that did construction inspection (me) and the designing for after (Rosalie and Alice)

"You always say that just wait until we go out tomorrow night" Alice mumbled under her breath.

Rosalie walked in at just that moment and said "Alice are u bugging Bella again?"

"Come on we have to go to work" I said. Today we were going to one of our companies biggest clients The Cullen Construction Co.

We walked into our shared office and received the paper work for our job today. Alice jumped on the sofa and said "I just love our office"

"Of course you would you designed it" Rosalie said. I laughed at that. Alice just stuck her tongue out at us.

We went down town to the Cullen Construction Co.'s site. We had to talk to the person in charge, Edward Cullen. When we got out of the car and walked to the office you would think we were at a concert with all the noise the workers were making but not at me at Alice and Rosalie it was never at me. On the way to the office there were two guys that stood out a tall big buff guy with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and dimples. He stood out especially to Rosalie. Then there was a slimmer tall guy with blond hair and a good smile. I could tell he caught Alice's eye. Was I ever going to find someone I could look at that way? We made it to the office and went in. There stood the most gorgeous human man I have ever seen. I had to do a double take because I thought I was looking at Michelangelo's David. His bronze hair and green eyes dazzled me. I couldn't talk.

"Can I help you?" he said.

"Um, um we are the inspector and designers. We're looking for Edward Cullen" I stammered.

"Well you found him" Edward replied.

"I'm Alice and this is Rosalie we are the designers. This is Bella she needs to go over the site"

"Ok I call my head worker to take you around" he said. He turned around and made the call.

"Then we need to meet the owner to go over the design do you know when they will be here?" Alice asked.

"They will be here to go over some plans in an hour. Oh here is Emmett." Edward answered.

The guy that came in was the one that Rosalie was attracted to.

"Hey brother what do you need?" Emmett said.

"Emmett this is Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. Bella is the inspector you need to take her around the site." Edward said.

Emmett shook mine and Alice's hands but for Rosalie he took her hand and kissed it.

"It's my pleasure to meet you" Emmett said.

Rosalie blushed. They were just staring at each other when I heard a cough I turned to look at Edward. He looked annoyed and like he knew what was going to happen.

"Emmett, Emmett, EMMETT" Edward yelled.

Emmett was in a trance. It was like the only thing in his life was Rosalie.

"I think Edward wants you" Rose said.

"Who. . . .Oh yeah what?" he said.

"Will you take Miss uh" Edward said.

"Swan" I said.

"Thank you Miss Swan around the site so she can do her job then you can do yours." He finished.

He called me Bella before but why was it Miss Swan now.

Emmett came back to the world and turned around to meet me. Then we walked out together. As I walked through the door I heard a faint sigh.

"So you're the new inspector?" Emmett said.

"I guess so" I replied

"So who is your friend?" he asked.

"Rosalie" I told him.

"I know her name, does she have a boyfriend?" he asked

"Rosalie please I have never seen her have a serious relationship and I have know her since pre-k." I answered. I don't even bother to know her "boy toys", as Alice calls them, names. Like it matters they don't stay long enough to know them anyway.

"My kind of woman, right this way we can start with the back lot then move forward." He suggested.

"That's fine with me" I said.

After I was done inspecting we were walking back to the office, it had taken us two and a half hours to get the job done.

"So all you need to do is fix the foundation in the back lot and then I will come back for the next stage and inspect it. OK."

"Fine with me" Emmett said.

"Do you want to take the information slip?" I asked.

"No give it to Edward he does all that work, look here is my other brother Jasper." Emmett said.

"Wait Edward is your brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, hey Jasper this is Bella she is the new inspector, Bella this is Jasper." Emmett began.

Of course there stood the guy Alice liked.

"Nice to meet you." Jasper said.

"You, too." I said.

"Are you going to the office?" Emmett asked his brother.

"Yeah I was going to see if Edward and you wanted to go to lunch, Bella of course you should join us." Jasper added.

I thought about that Alice and Rosalie would love this.

"Sure, but I'm here with my two friends, the designers." I replied.

"They can come too." Jasper said.

"Ok that sounds great." I said.

We went into the office and no one was there, but right then they walked out of the back room. Once everyone who wasn't introduced was introduced we started too walk out.

"Ok we usually go to Esme's restaurant they have the best Italian food." Jasper told us.

"What?" Edward and Alice and Rosalie asked.

"Jasper invited us to lunch." I explained.

"Just follow us." Jasper told me looking at his brother.

We went to our cars and we followed the boys' car. They drove into a parking lot behind a cute little café sort of restaurant. It was cozy and welcoming. It felt like home.

"Here we are" announced Emmett.

We walked in and a woman greeted us.

"Hey boys" she said.

"You guys must come here a lot huh." Rosalie commented.

"I guess this is our mom's place" Edward explained.

"Mom this is Alice, Bella, and _Rosalie._" Emmett introduced us.

Anyone could hear the emphasis on Rosalie's name. From the look on Mrs. Cullen's face she heard it too.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I said

"Oh please call me Esme." She said.

We were seated in a some what isolated area. A plot from Esme that was working on Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose. Since we arrived those four have been getting closer. They were different from the other relationships Alice and Rose have had. Edward hasn't talked to me though, uh mental sigh. Alice and Rose looked at me. Opps that one slipped out, I mouthed sorry to them. They let it slide for now. Great Alice was going to give me hell later. We were seated in boy girl order. I was seated between Edward and Jasper, but Jasper was turned toward Alice. They were all conversed in conversation, except Edward and me. This was my chance.

"So what is good here, any suggestions?" I asked him, ugh _him_.

"Everything is great, get your favorite dish and it will be the best you have ever tasted." He replied curtly.

"I hate being an extra wheel" I mumbled no one was suppose to hear me.

"Our numbers are even." Edward replied.

"Not when someone is being ignored" I told him.

He didn't answer. That was so rude what was his problem.

"What's wrong with you? Did I do something wrong? You cannot possibly not like me you don't even know me" silence "well" I asked.

"No" he replied.

"No" I repeated.

"That not what I meant I meant you were right. I don't know you so tell me more about yourself." He said

I was surprised, but I told him. I told him about my childhood and my teen years and college and my life now, my friends, how I met Alice and Rose. Then I went into Alice's torturing shopping trips. Then I asked about him and he told me. He had to repeat himself a couple of times because all I could do was stare at his face and I didn't pay attention. We had ordered and eaten during our conversation and now we were finished. I couldn't remember the last time I had talked this much. We were outside walking to the car when I heard Alice invite the boys to go out with us tomorrow. I spun around to ask her what the hell she was doing, but my clumsiness got the better of me and I was falling toward the pavement. Great I hadn't fallen in such along time, now I have to start recounting again. But I never met the pavement. I turned around and Edward was so close to my face.

"Thanks" I sighed

"Any time, _Bella_." He told me.

Edward:

The day had started like any other day, but I could feel that something was coming and I didn't know whether it was good or bad.

My brothers, Emmett and Jasper, and I were headed towards our construction site. We had our own business The Cullen Construction Co. I was the supervisor of the whole operation. Jasper controlled the construction process and Emmett liked to work with his hands. I can't even count how many times we have gotten fined because Emmett didn't want to use the machines, but he always finds a way out of it. My brother's activities are none of my business as long as he keeps the company out of trouble.

When we drove up we all went our separate ways

"See you later boys" Emmett said.

"Bye I'll come by at lunch and we can go see Esme" Jasper told me and Emmett.

I was going over some paper work when I heard the door open. I turned around to see who was coming and that's when I saw her. A beautiful brown haired, brown eyed goddess. So this was what I was feeling yeah definitely bad. It's not like I hate women but they are just distractions and I hate distractions. This felt different I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Can I help you?" I said.

"Um, um we are the inspector and designers. We're looking for Edward Cullen" she stammered.

Of course the one woman I was fully attracted to and she was looking for me.

"Well you found him" Edward replied.

Great did I have to sound so arrogant?

"I'm Alice and this is Rosalie we are the designers. This is Bella she needs to go over the site" Alice said.

"Ok I call my head worker to take you around" I said. I turned around and called Emmett.

"Then we need to meet the owner to go over the design do you know when they will be here?" Alice asked.

"They will be here to go over some plans in an hour. Oh here is Emmett." I answered.

"Hey brother what do you need?" Emmett said.

"Emmett this is Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. Bella is the inspector you need to take her around the site." I introduced them.

Emmett shook their hands but kissed the Rosalie girl's hand.

"It's my pleasure to meet you" Emmett said.

"Emmett, Emmett, EMMETT" I had to yell to get through to him.

I have seen that stare before and the results were not pretty at least in my opinion.

Emmet was captivated by this woman.

"I think Edward wants you" Rose said.

"Who. . . .Oh yeah what?" he said. He was irritated but we had work to do he could play around later.

"Will you take Miss uh" I said.

"Swan" Bella said.

"Thank you Miss Swan around the site so she can do her job then you can do yours." I finished.

I don't know why I called her miss I said her name before but I'm not going to let any one distract me not even the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. They left and I was left with the two other women. We each went to our own work. I was going over next weeks plans and I guess they were going over their designs. Then the clients arrived when I was done going over the construction they went to the back office to do their jobs. When the clients left I went back to join them like a good gentleman that my mother raised me to be.

"So is there any thing else I can help you with?" I asked

"Yes there is you can give your hunk of a worker's phone number" Rosalie said.

"You mean Emmett; he is my brother and not really a relationship kind of guy." I told her.

"That's ok I'm not a relationship girl." She replied.

Whatever it's not my life so I gave her his number. Alice was just staring at me this whole time. I felt like she knew what I was feeling about her friend _Bella_.

"So is there any thing we can do for you" Alice asked.

"No" I said.

Then we walked out into the main office and there was Emmett and Jasper with Bella. After they all got introduced they were headed out when Jasper turned to Bella.

"Ok we usually go to Esme's restaurant they have the best Italian food." Jasper told Bella.

"What?" Alice, Rosalie, and I asked.

"Jasper invited us to lunch." She explained.

"Just follow us." Jasper said well he gave me his stare.

When we were in my car I couldn't hold back any more and I just let Jasper have it but he never reacts the way anyone wants he is always his cool and relaxed self.

"I don't see the problem Edward they seem nice and good looking, did you see Alice she is perfect." He confessed.

"Don't you get it Jazzy, Eddie here has feelings for Bella that's why he wants to stay away because he is scared it might go somewhere." Emmett expressed.

"Don't call me that." I said.

"Wow Emmett that was deep." Jasper told him.

"Well we all knew it would happen one of these days right." I murmured.

"Hey that really hurt." Emmett said sarcastically.

We got out of the car and started to go to the restaurant.

"Here we are" Emmett shouted

We all walked in and my mother greeted us.

"Hey boys" she said.

"You guys must come here a lot huh." Rosalie commented.

"I guess this is our mom's place" I explained.

"Mom this is Alice, Bella, and _Rosalie._" Emmett introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." Bella said

"Oh please call me Esme." Esme said.

Esme had caught the way Emmett said Rosalie's name so she put us in the back table that is semi isolated. We were all seated and the others were in their own discussions.

"So what is good here, any suggestions?" Bella asked me.

"Everything is great, get your favorite dish and it will be the best you have ever tasted." I replied quickly. I knew she was trying to make small talk but I still shut it down. What was wrong with me I liked her, I knew that much, why was I pushing her away.

"I hate being an extra wheel" she mumbled.

I could tell I wasn't supposed to hear but the idiot I couldn't resist replying.

"Our numbers are even." I replied.

"Not when someone is being ignored" she told me.

I didn't say anything else.

"What's wrong with you? Did I do something wrong? You cannot possibly not like me you don't even know me" I still didn't say anything "well" she continued.

"No" I replied.

"No" she repeated.

"That not what I meant I meant you were right. I don't know you so tell me more about yourself." I said.

I thought she wouldn't after I was so rude but she did. She went into complete detail of her life. When she finished I told her my story. We were finished with lunch and headed back to our cars when Bella turned around and slipped. Before I knew it I caught her and saved her from falling to the ground.

"Thanks" she breathed.

"Anytime, _Bella_." I told her she just didn't know how much I meant it.

After work I was at my apartment when Jasper came over.

"Tomorrow Alice invited us to go out with them." Jasper told me.

"Have fun and be safe" I instructed.

"I'm always safe, but she told me I have to bring you or else." He said.

"I'm not going."

"You have to she said or else" Jasper pleaded.

"Are you afraid of a little girl?" I asked, "You have only known her a couple of hours." I added.

"She is different I can feel it and Rosalie said I don't want to be on Alice's bad side" Jasper explained.

"Fine I will go but next time don't make promises for other people." I told him.

So I would see _my_ Bella again. Ugh I'm getting to possessive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Bella:

I was sitting in my bathroom because Alice was getting me ready for our big night out. I always complained about it to Alice but deep down I know I love her little make-over because in the end I look great and you can't even recognize me. The only thing I regretted was that Alice insisted on inviting the Cullen brothers. You think she would be pushing for Jasper but she fought more for Edward. I know what she was up to she was on her match making mission and I was the single one, lets face it I was always the single one.

"Alice, are you almost done you still have to get ready and you are the one that is actually looking forward to this night" I said

"Bella two things one beauty takes time and two you are looking forward to this night you just won't admit it" Alice corrected me

"And I get ready quickly" she added

When I was done my make up was flaw less as usual. Rosalie picked out some nice skinny jeans and a blue shirt that hugged my chest and waist and was open in the back in an oval shape.

"You guys did it again, thank you." I told them

"Your welcome" Alice said "no problem" Rose added

Rose was wearing a red strapless mini dress and Alice was wearing a leather skirt with a pink blouse. Just then the doorbell rang.

"They're here" Rose said

"I'll get the door you guys go in the other room" I told them. They liked to make an entrance and I liked to see them enjoy themselves. I opened the door and there were the three most handsome guys the world has ever seen.

"Hey guys" I said

"He . . . hey" Emmett and Jasper stuttered. I turned around and Alice and Rose were walking in. Edward was just starring at me, did I have something on my shirt.

"Hey boys" Rosalie said

Alice went up to Jasper and kissed his cheek.

"Lets go Emmett and I will drive Alice and Rose in my car but it is only four seats so Bella you have to go with Edward, ok." Jasper said

"Ok" I replied

Alice had a huge grin on her face I knew she set this up. We left we were going to a new club that just opened a month ago. It was supposed to be really up beat and in right now. It is called INCREDULOUS it seems popular because people probably say maybe it's a new drug or maybe it's unbelievable. I was in his car and Alice and Rose went with Emmett and Jasper.

"So have you been to INCREDULOUS before?" I asked

"No I usually have work to do. What about you?" he asked

"I haven't been there but Alice says it's supposed to be nice, I only go out when Alice drags me along." I said

He didn't reply. I guess that's the end of this conversation. I was cold so I reached for the heater knob, but he was also reaching for it so our hands touched and I felt a shock. We pulled away, I wasn't cold anymore. When we made it to the club my hand still felt tingles from the shock. We were walking to the entrance behind Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose. They were holding hands. I wanted so much to grab his hand. Why was I so afraid to act out what I feel? Even when I knew what I wanted to do I could not bring myself to do it.

"I have a table reserved so let's dance for a while" Alice shouted over the music.

This was my chance I turned to Edward.

"So are you going to dance with me?" I asked

He gave this crooked smile I could die for but nodded his head yes.

Alice and Rose are great dancers and anyone could tell that Emmett and Jasper were really appreciative. I'm ok and Edward seemed to enjoy himself. After what felt like a couple of days we decided to go to the table.

"Come on Alice said it was this way" Edward told me.

"You go ahead I'm going to get some water, do you want anything?"

"No do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"No I'm fine go ahead" I told him

I walked to the bar and ordered my water. While I was waited two drunken looking guys were walking my way and I quickly turned around.

"Hey there pretty lady" Drunk man #1 said.

I grabbed my water and turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going beautiful" Drunk man #2 said.

He grabbed my elbow so I couldn't make my escape.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME" I screamed but the music was too high for anyone to notice.

Why didn't I let Edward come with me? Oh Edward what if I never see him again? What if these guys take me away and I never come back? Get a hold of your self Bella you will be fine. Right? I hope so.

"Hey jackass let go of my girl" some one said from behind me.

I knew it was Edward it had to be. Wait did he say 'my girl'.

"Hey man I saw her first you can just leave" Drunk man #2 said.

"That is not going to happen so you need to back off or else" MY Edward said. That sounded nice MY Edward.

"Or else what" Drunk man #2 said laughing with his friend.

I saw Emmett and Jasper walk up behind the drunken guys

"Or else we take care of you two" Emmett said.

I knew Emmett wasn't talking to me and I was scared. The guy had let me go and they were turning real slow to see what or who was behind them. When they saw Emmett and Jasper they gave the drunken guys big smiles that looked kind of creepy.

"No that will be okay" Drunk man #1 said

"You two are so lucky that there are women we don't want to look like asses in front of." Jasper told them through clenched teeth.

"Come on lets get out of here" Edward said while pulling me through the crowd.

I let him lead me out the back door and onto the street. I was not going to say anything his arm was around my shoulder, but I couldn't help myself.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked

He looked down at me and gave me that crooked smile.

"Just somewhere I like to go to calm down, Are you ok after what happened?" he asked

"I'm fine" I replied

We walked a couple of blocks and he took me behind some building and into a gated area. It was a beautiful garden with several types of flowers and a fountain in the middle. I was speechless.

"Do you like it" he asked

"Edward it's beautiful, I love it" I said

We sat down on the bench in front of the fountain and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up and our eyes met.

"Are you sure you are ok, your eyes say you are scared." He asked.

I couldn't hold it in any more I was shaken by the encounter at the bar, so I let it all out on his lap. He rubbed my back in an attempt to comfort me. Since he was the one doing it, this really comforted me.

"Ok I'm fine now, I'm sorry you had to see that" I told him

"Its fine you should be upset, but are you fine now?" he asked.

"Yes thanks to you"

"Come on I get you home"

We walked towards the street and there was his car.

"How did it get here" I asked

"Oh Jasper dropped it off"

"Were they dropping Alice and Rose off too?" I asked

He looked at me like I should know the answer and I did.

"I guess I already know, do you guys live together?" I asked

"Emmett and Jasper live together and I have my own place with a spare bedroom in case one of them needs it. I'm dreading going home."

He walked me to my front door and I unlocked the door. When I turned around to say bye he leaned in and gave me a small kiss. When our lips parted our eyes met and that's when it hit me I was falling in love with Edward Cullen. We were still gazing into each others eyes when he grabbed me and we kissed fiercely and more passionately then I have ever experienced in my whole life. He opened the door and we made it to my couch. Thank god Rose and Alice went home with the guys. Right when it was getting good he pushed me away.

"I usually don't do this" he started.

"Yeah me either" I said

"We shouldn't" he continued.

"You're right, you should go" I said

I walked passed him to show him to the door, but he grabbed my elbow and spun me around and pulled me in for another great kiss. Our jackets flew off and my hands immediately crawled under his shirt and brought it up. He did the same with mine.

"Bedroom" he commanded.

"Down the hall" I could only answer because he moved from my lips down my neck. Then he followed my collar bone down to the top of my breast. By now he had scooped me up and I wrapped my ankles around his waist. We stumbled our way to my room and he tossed me on the bed then he crawled on top of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Edward:

I woke up next to the most gorgeous women I have ever set my eyes on. Last night was the best night. I hate to think of how Bella got so good. I heard the door open so I got dressed with absolutely no eagerness; now I have to leave my Bella.

"Breakfast is served" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett could you be quiet for once in your life; Bella is still asleep." I shouted quietly.

"Aww you wore her out uh Eddie"

Rose smacked the back of his head. She gave him an evil eye.

"Leave him alone or I will tell him about our night"

Alice started to giggle. We sat down to eat when Bella walked in. I got up and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning"

"Hello" she said

We all sat down to eat. I was glad Rose had warned Emmett because I was pretty sure Bella wouldn't like the attention. I wonder what they did, that Emmett would not want people to know about.

"So Bella how are you feeling after the incident in the club" Jasper asked her.

"I'm fine; you know Alice is smaller than me someone should protect her" Bella told him.

"Don't worry I have it covered."

"Overprotective fool." Alice mumbled

They have only known each other for a couple of days and they understand each other like they have known each other for years.

"Well" Bella said looking at Emmett

"What" he said with his mouth full of food.

Didn't any of the manners mom taught us stick with him?

"Aren't you going to say you will protect Rose?" she asked him.

"I think she can handle herself don't you" he said while starring at Rosalie.

Bella turned and caught me starring at her. I gave her my crooked smile and she blushed.

"I'm going to get dressed" she said and she got up and went to her room.

"So are you guys going to hang out here?" Alice asked

"No I have to go home and change." I told her.

I walked to Bella's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in" I heard

"Bella I'm leaving"

"Are you coming back" she asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes"

"Then I'll be back; I just have to change"

I leaned down and gave her a kiss. I left and drove home. When I was in the shower I let the water bear down on my back. I was thinking of last night and I felt something in the pit of my stomach. What was that? I didn't know so I got dressed and headed back to Bella's.

When I drove back to Bella's house my mind kept replaying Friday night. Such a horrible event turned into something amazing. Today was Saturday and I was going to spend it with someone I was falling for. Wait, that's it the feeling that I have. I was falling in love with Bella. I've only known her for a week. Ok I'll just take it slow from here. I'm not Jasper or Emmett who like to keep things going fast; but I don't want to hurt Bella's feelings. I'll just do what feels right. Monday I'll go back to work and if Bella comes to inspect the new stage of work maybe I will ask her out. That sounds like I'm in junior high. I sound like a love struck teenage boy. What am I going to do? By now I was at her house. I was at the door debating on whether or not I should go in.

"Hey Edward get in here, we are watching a movie." Emmett shouted when he heard me come in.

I walked to the living room remembering what started there last night. Alice and Jasper were sharing the love seat, while Rosalie and Emmett took up the floor. I went to sit by Bella on the couch. (aww the couch)

"What movie" I asked.

"It's one of Bella's favorites, Pride and Prejudice." Alice answered.

"But I prefer the book, except the end I like the end of the movie the best." Bella explained.

"What is your favorite, Alice?" Jasper asked while staring in her eyes.

"It would have to be Legally Blond, she knows how to shop and win an argument."

Jasper looked like he could stare at her for the rest of his life. When the lights were off this pull was born between me and Bella. I couldn't even focus on the movie all I wanted to do was grab Bella and do things that I shouldn't even be thinking. I kept going to the bathroom and when I would return I would see a regretful expression on Bella's face. We were both feeling this, great. When the lights came back on I sighed with relief and I could swear Bella did the same.

"What now?" asked Rosalie.

"I have to leave I'll call you tomorrow" Emmett told her.

"I have to go too." Jasper told Alice.

They walked them to the door when I looked up at Bella.

"So who used your place last night?" she asked

"Are you trying to put bad images in my mind ?"

"I am"

"That's not nice"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Maybe I need to teach you a lesson"

I leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I like this lesson" Bella said

"Me too, but this isn't your punishment"

She kissed me again in an attempt to distract me.

"Nice try but I will get you back and unfortunately I have to leave." I told her.

I kissed her bye and went. When I got home I decided to make myself dinner. Jasper and Emmett were not here to bother me and I could enjoy a night alone.

Ding Dong

I spoke to soon. Crap!

"Go away" I shouted

"Come on Eddie let us in" Emmett called

"Edward he is ready to break your door down you better hurry up" Jasper added.

I opened the door.

"Don't call me Eddie, ok Emmie" I said sourly.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We just came to spend quality time with you, brother." Emmett said

"And it's poker night" Jasper included

"Poker is Fridays"

"Yeah but we went out Friday so we changed it to today" Jasper explained

"Okay whatever" I mumbled.

"What smells so good?" Emmett asked

"I cooked"

He went and served himself a plate. Three regular servings is one for my "BIG" brother.

"You know Edward if construction doesn't work out you can always cook for Esme's restaurant." Emmett commented with a mouth full of food.

After we played for a while I was up five hands and Emmett was irritated. Jasper and I were ready to quit but Emmett kept on insisting we give him a chance to win his money back.

"So how was your night?" Jasper asked

Now I really wished we quit an hour ago. I didn't reply

"Edward?" he persisted

I knew I couldn't avoid it so I answered that it was fine.

"Just fine?" Emmett asked with a huge grin.

"Okay it was great the best night I have ever had"

Emmett started laughing. I punched him in his shoulder.

"Shut up Emmett and what did you do last night?" I asked

He was quiet all of a sudden. This was a first I wonder why?

"That is between me and Rose"

I turned to the brother who started this whole thing and was holding in laughter this entire time.

"So Jasper its you turn" I said

"Edward we are all adults here what do you think Alice and I did"

_Each other_ I silently said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella:

Monday again. My life has changed so drastically since last Monday. This weekend changed so much. I was in love and my life was actually in a good place right now. What if I messed up with Edward? Is it okay that we didn't talk yesterday? Ugh I'm such a pessimist. How could I mess it up? We aren't even in a relationship. Friday was not even a date. We just had casual sex. Maybe he will ask me out. I have to go back to inspect the next stage any way. I get to see him Wednesday. Okay I'm happy again. What time is it?

"Bella, wake up" Alice screamed.

"I'm up already"

"Yeah but I bet you aren't ready" I heard her mumble.

Today I was alone in the office filling out paper work for all the current clients I was supervising. Alice and Rose were out on a job. I was just finishing with one client when my door opened and Rose peeked in.

"Hey ready for lunch?" she asked

"Yeah let me just finish this la……st sent…….ence. Ok lets go."

We walked out to her car, a small red convertible.

"Where is Alice?" I asked

"Oh she is going to meet us at the café"

I let it drop; when it came to Alice it was better to wait.

"You know we never talked about our weekends" she commented.

A smile crept on to my face. Ahh, my weekend.

"Yeah I know, but lets wait until Alice is with us or we will have to repeat ourselves."

"You're right, but just thinking about it. . ." she sighed

"I know it makes you feel like you can fly" I finished.

"Exactly"

When we arrived at the café Alice had a whole room reserved. I walked in and at first I couldn't even see Alice.

"Alice what are all these bags?"

"Our new wardrobes"

I knew I had a horrified look on my face because Rose was laughing and Alice had a 'WHAT? ARENT YOU HAPPY I EXPECT YOU TO WEAR EVERYTHING' face.

"My wardrobe is fine" I stated.

"Oh come on Bella, those work clothes are at least a year old and you can spice up your regular clothes, please?"

"No"

"Please, please, please. If you accept these clothes, like Rose is, I will not throw you a birthday party and no gift." She offered.

"Ok, fine." I caved.

About half way through our lunch we started talking about our weekends.

"Ok Alice, spill you first" I told her.

"Fine, after the club I was really worried about you, but Jasper" smile "convinced me Edward could take care of you. That he has always been in touch with his female side"

"Oh believe me he is all man" I cut in.

"What?" they both asked.

"Nothing, wait until it's my turn"

"Ok, any way he insisted we go get a bite to eat, so we ate and talked and it was just different. He asked if I wanted to go home and I said no lets go to your place, but we went to Edward's instead because he didn't want to go home when Emmett was"

She laughed at the memory.

"So we went and decided to play 'would you rather'. He said would you rather kiss me or have an all expense paid shopping trip" she paused for dramatic effect.

"WOW he must have really gotten to know you" Rose said.

"I know right, but that's why I went shopping today because I choose to kiss him. He leaned in and kissed me. It was amazing. He grabbed my cheek and neck, looked me sweetly in my eyes, leaned in and softly touched our lips together. He deepened the kiss waiting for my permission to enter. My tongue traced his delicious lips and he opened his mouth guiding my tongue in deeper and deeper." She stopped drifting into the memory.

"Damn you had me hot" Rose said.

"Keep going" I persisted.

"Oh then we you know" she finished.

"Thanks" Rose said sarcastically.

"What?" she asked.

"You build it all up then nothing" she complained

"Oh Rose didn't get any" Alice declared astonished.

"No I didn't, but it was one of the best nights I have ever had."

"Really, why?" I asked.

"It was so different from anything I have ever experienced. We talked all night and just got to know each other. We fell asleep in each others arms. I didn't want to have sex, because it is usually the last step. We do it and do it and maybe again then we never see the other again. I want to see him. I want to wait so he can stay around. I think he is the one."

"Whoa you two didn't do any thing?" Alice asked.

"No we kissed goodnight and spooned" she answered.

They slowly turned to face me.

"Ok, after the club he took me to this garden area it was so beautiful, but I cried and then he took me home. We kissed at the door and made our way to the couch, but he stopped the kiss and wanted to go. So I got up to let him out and he pulled me in for another kiss picked me up and we went to the bedroom. Then you guys brought breakfast." I finished.

"Oh Bella went all the way on the first night" Alice teased.

We just laughed. We usually act so different but these boys changed our normal patterns, well except for Alice she was always in charge.

"You know guys I think these are the ones we have been waiting for" I stated.

We left laughing our asses off the way we only did with each other. We were in our office for the rest of the day.

"So when are you going to see Edward again?" Rose asked.

"I don't know I'm hoping that Wednesday he will ask me out. What about you and Emmett?" I asked

"Well we are going out Saturday." She answered.

"And you Alice?"

"Jasper is going to take me on a picnic during lunch on Wednesday."

"That's so sweet" I commented

Maybe this was it. Maybe these were the guys they were going to spend the rest of their lives with. As for me and Edward well I couldn't figure out where that was going. Yet. The future still had numerous opportunities we could suffer from a nuclear bomb and Edward and I would have to populate the world together. His construction site could be extended and I would have to see him for a long time. A beam could fall on me and I could fall into a coma and he will wait by my bed until I wake up and my first memory will be of him then he will take care of me until I recover and then he will propose and we live happily ever after with a few kids. I looked up it was time to go.


End file.
